Dirty Dreams, Dark Fanaties
by Adimera
Summary: Here's something that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and is messing with my other stories, I hope you all like it, and please let me know if i should try and expand on it or leave it was a one shot.


Kakashi was very tired, Tsunade had him running all sorts of missions lately, since his team was separated to study under the Sannin. To keep him from falling into some kind of depression, Tsunade kept Kakashi busy doing whatever she could find him to do. She had started doing this about six months after Naruto had left on his training mission with Jiraiya, when Kakashi started to hang around the memorial stone more than before his students broke apart.

After giving his report, Tsunade decided that he would have a few days rest and then she would have a new mission for him then. Kakashi gave a tired bow before leaving her office to retreat to his home for a much needed nap, of course that plan was derailed when guy came up to him saying that a nice soak in the hot springs would greatly help him restore his power of youth. Kakashi didn't really want to restore his power of youth but thought a soak would be great for his sore muscles and help him sleep better.

Nodding his head at Guy that he would come with, Guy started his shouts of fire and youth again, Kakashi just walked towards the bath houses leaving Guy to his ramblings again. Nodding his head politely to those who called out to him, making his inside the bath house and into the men's room, quickly stripping down grabbing his towel and went to wash.

Sitting down on his stool, he turned on the small shower head to quickly rinse the sweat off before grabbing the provided wash cloth and soap made especially ninjas. Working up a nice lather, he started at his feet, scrubbing away the dust and grime from traveling, up to his muscled calves and thighs, then he shifted the cloth and restarted at his throat, making sure to go over his back and chest, down to his stomach. Before going back up to his shoulders and down to his hands, then to his crotch and finally ending at his ass, then rinsing the soap off to quickly shampoo his hair.

Once satisfied that he was clean he started making his way to the hotspring, looking back to hear Guy had finally decided to come in and take a bath like he had suggested to Kakashi. He had also brought a few others by this time. They too washed quickly before joining him the water.

By this time Kakashi was already in the hot springs enjoying heat on his sore muscles, listening to what the other guys were saying around him, after awhile Kakashi started to doze off letting the heat sink in, the water shifting and swirling as the others moved. the water lightly buffing around his body.

First swirling around his aching feet, gently rubbing out the sore spots, Kakashi hummed quietly to himself, as the swirling heat moved up to his calves still as gently then moving to his thighs before breaking off into two sets one going for each hand just as gently swirling and rubbing away his pain, before moving up his arms the two sets of water hands rubbed up and down his shoulders soothing his chest then to his taunt stomach. the hands then moved back down to his feet again to start over but slightly firmer rubbing.

Kakashi was very relaxed now as his imagination continued its wonderful massage. Hands moved up his legs always hitting the much needed spots as they wandered up his legs, but this time instead of going to his hands, the watery hands moved further up his thighs towards his muscled rear, first gently then slightly firmer, massaging away at the soreness there, before one pair moved to the front as the other stayed back, both sets of hands easily slipping under his towel, and giving his hidden treasures some much needed attention of their own. Kakashi started to moan softly at sensations.

As the hands continued to gently stir his lust, the pair on near his rear started to move his hips ever so gently and slowly as not to destroy Kakashi's relaxed state, once sufficiently high enough, hands gently forced their captive's legs open, before quickly moving back to their station at the cheeks moving them to reveal his puckered entrance and something that was tongue like began to gently lick and prod this rosebud, as these hands and tongue did that the other pair began to slowly pump the shaft as lips began to first kiss the sac before going to the tip, licking it, swirling another tongue around it.

Then wrapping a mouth tightly around his tip moving to swallow a good amount of him, moving one hand from his shaft to cup and fondle his heavy sac, the second hand still wrapped tightly at his base, at the same time this was happening the tongue at his rosebud moved back up along his spine as a digit entered his core.

The change in sensations had Kakashi gasping and moaning louder than before but still quiet enough that the others wouldn't notice him, but not break himself from his hot spring induced trance like pleasure. As the digit moved in and out slowly deeper and deeper searching for something before pulling out causing Kakashi to whimper then moan as the digit came back with a friend, stretching him further and continued their search for his spot inside his tight core.

Kakashi was by now breathing quiet heavily, still into the feelings not to noticing that his moans were now loud enough that others should have been staring but they just kept on talking and laughing to themselves. Kakashi could feel the spring in his abdomen coil tighter and tighter, just as it felt like it would snap, the hand holding his sac moved two fingers and push on a spot between his sac and rosebud that prevented him from cumming completely, making Kakashi whimper at the loss only to groan hoarsely as the searching digits on his core found what they were looking for rubbing and pushing it forcing Kakashi to see many many stars.

This went on twice more, bring Kakashi so close to cumming only to push that spot to prevent it, Kakashi was barely keeping his voice down as the hands tortured him denying him release.

Then all hands and mouth and tongues removed themselves from his throbbing and pulsing tool and core, causing flustered whimpers and whines at the loss, but was somewhat softened as the started their massage again, one on his stomach to his chest, the other hands on his back followed the tongue's path, pushing him away from the edge he was leaning on previously,the hands on his back then to his shoulders and pulled him back to the edge but it now is somewhat softer. The hands then moved down his arms, twisting and twinning around his own pinning him in place as the other hands went down to his hips and impaled him on something that thick and hard.

Kakashi choked back a scream at the sudden intrusion, the pain making him aware of himself, opening his eyes to try and find out who was now raping him, only to become confused and somewhat scared. His friends were still in the hot springs with him and did not notice any the noise he had been making. As he realized this the pain had subsided and now Kakashi could feel the pleasure as the invader continued strong thrusts into his core as their arms moved to hold him in one hand and the other grabbed his left leg and pulled it up somewhat allowing deep access into Kakashi and better leverage to angle for his sweet spot.

Once Kakashi's leg was now perched on the ledge of the seat next to him, the hand released his leg and move to roughly grip the back of Kakashi's head and turn him to face his for sure male attacker in a furious kiss, Kakashi couldn't fight back, every time he tried not only did it hurt, the other set of hands would quickly move him back into place before he could get any really traction to escape or get further hurt from his own struggles. Kakashi was vaguely aware that the hands take kept him from escaping, were doing something at his crotch, he could feel their fingers tickling on his sac and that spot from earlier that prevented him from cumming. Once done with that the hands moved up to his chest onto his nipples, each hand pinching and twisting the little nubs making them hard and sensitive to the touch, once done that the hands stopped their touching leaving Kakashi to drown in his current sensations.

Just as Kakashi felt his body tensing, something small and sharp pierced his nipples the pain causing Kakashi groaned from pain of the piercings and frustrations of not cumming yet again into his captor's mouth, then started to moan when he felt the other male cum hard inside of his, painting Kakashi's insides white.

As the other male's cock pulsed and softened somewhat but still inside, breaking off the intense kissing, Kakashi could feel him breathing heavily against his throat, then the other hands came back pushing chakra into him easing the pain from the nipple piercings and being taken so thoroughly but left his cock weeping into the hot water at it's own lack of attention. Whimpering pathetically at being forced to realize he still hadn't cum yet, only to feel like he would swallowed his tongue when the other well endowed and tightly heated core impales HERSELF on to his neglected tool, her nipple rubbing against his own pierced ones.

Kakashi was now both penetrating and being penetrated, two mouths on either side of his sensitive throat, licking and sucking, breathing heavily over the teased flesh, making Kakashi head swim. The male attacker didn't move his cock while the female rode their shared toy, but was quickly coming back from the sounds and twitching that Kakashi creating, the female quickly came clamping down her already tight core tighter on Kakashi causing him to buck roughly but still not cumming.

Once the female came down from her high, as one both the attackers started to torture Kakashi thoroughly,both mouths still continuing their own attack, the man taking a rougher ride but not too much so as not to dislodge the female as she slowly rode Kakashi, the different sensations had Kakashi becoming less coherent nearly breaking him when the attackers suddenly switched paces.

The change had Kakashi very loudly moaning, Kakashi could feel them getting ready to cum again and he could feel his own body getting ready for a cum as well, only to be denied again as his attackers' orgasms crash over him, this latest denial fully got to Kakashi as he finally broke down as they started up again this time alternating between thrusting at the same time and at different times, he was soon begging and crying to them to let him come, no longer caring if anyone heard him.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME CUM! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA! LET ME CUM! OH GOD! YES! FUCK ME!", Kakashi screamed to his mysterious rapists, they soon started to pick up their pace, bring him closer and closer, at one point Kakashi opened his eyes not sure when he closed them only to see the other guys staring at him, it only took a second for him to register that they were looking at him and in that same second the mouths on his throat bit at the two most sensitive spots causing Kakashi to finally break -

Kakashi's eyes shot open only to roll back as his pelvis bucked wildly against something hard pressing against both his core and tool, his arms still pinned under some kind of fabric, his breath deeply out of sync, his heart hammering furiously in his chest. After several frantic minutes of trying to get his body and breath under control, Kakashi realized several things, one he was at home in bed, the "arms" that had him pinned was his own bed sheets, the corners of the sheets were tickling his bare throat, and at his crotch as actually the book he fell asleep reading, and his crotch was indeed wet from his very wet dream.

Kakashi groaned quietly to himself, it happened again. Damn it he would figure out why he was having these dreams and who the hell his attackers were!


End file.
